PV devices convert sunlight into electricity via a physical process called “photovoltaic effect.” Specifically, sunlight is composed of photons, or “packets” of energy. The photons contain various amounts of energy corresponding to different wavelengths of light. Upon striking a PV device, a photon may be reflected, absorbed, or pass right through the device. When a photon is absorbed, the energy of the photon is converted into electrical energy by a semiconductor within the PV device. This electrical energy is transferred to two separate electrodes. The PV device can then be used to power an external electrical load using the two electrodes.
Current-biasing may be used to make a PV device more efficient. A method of improving PV device efficiency by biasing or re-biasing the device may be used in the field.